Nickelback: Savin' Me
by Lady of Spring Rain
Summary: Jasper can't live without Alice. Character Death. Part of my Nickelback Mini Series.


**I got the idea from the Nickelback song Savin' Me. So…listen to that while you read…**

**Read and review. :P**

"Why did I have to lose her? Why did she die? Why her? Why did she have to go." Jasper whispered to himself as he climbed the stairs. There were so many of them, a stairway to heaven, he thought absently. "More like a stairway to hell…" He growled as he sped his step. He couldn't live without her. He couldn't live with his Alice. He'd tried, and tried and tried. He went day in and day out thinking about his lost love. It was that damned drunk driver. He lost control and murdered her.

"Alice, Alice…" He whispered gently, as if cooing to a child. She was his everything from that time she sat down across from him in that little coffee shop.

_Flashback_

_"So, your name is Jasper?" She asked him. He nodded slowly, looking up from his laptop. She had spiky pixie hair and was petite. Maybe a hundred pounds, maybe. _

_"Yeah." He replied, a hint of a drawl dragging his words. She smiled at him. _

_"Well Jasper. I'm Alice Cullen." She held out a small hand, her nails were painted dark purple he noticed. He took the hand, what was this girl getting at. She leaned closer to him across the little table. _

_"I think you should take me out to dinner tonight." She nearly whispered. He met her eyes and noticed the mirth. He didn't respond immediately. _

_"Ok…" He replied again his slow drawl. She smiled, pecked him on the cheek and handed him a napkin. _

_"Pick me up here at seven." She smiled. "I have to get to class." _

_"College right?" He asked, there was no way he was taking a high school-er out on a date. _

_"Of course." She smiled and danced out of the small coffee shop. _

_End Flashback_

Why did he have to lose her? He still had the ring, the one he bought two dates later. He never got around to giving it to her. The moment was never right. He loved everything about her, her smiles, the bounce in her step.

_Flashback_

_"Jasper. You've known her for two weeks." Edward tried to rationalize his friend. Edward was Alice's stepbrother and Jasper's close friend. He hadn't known the two were related until Alice decided it was time for him to meet her family. On the third date. _

_"I know…I know…" Jasper sighed and pointed to a simple silver one with a small emerald. It was handed to him but Jasper knew it wasn't right. To simple for the girl. _

_"What do you think of that one?" It was a beautifully woven silver one with an princess cut sapphire. _

_"If I approved of this absurdity…then yes, that looks like Alice." Edward said, his voice holier-then-thou. _

_"What about Bella? You had that ring for a long time." _

_"Family heirloom." Edward snapped back. "And I waited to give it to her for more then a few weeks." Edward replied. Jasper smirked and shook his head. _

_"I want this one." He told to the guy at the counter. The man nodded. _

_"I still think you're insane." Edward muttered while following his friend towards the payment counter. _

_"Deal with it."_

_End Flashback _

He hurried a bit faster up his self proclaimed stairway to hell.

"Jasper!" Someone was calling him but he didn't care who it was. It wasn't Alice and so it wasn't important.

"Jasper stop!" It was a girls voice. He started running up the stairs. Floor sixteen, floor seventeen.

"Jasper she wouldn't want this!" The girl shouted. He knew her, but in his frenzied state didn't recognize exactly who. Floor eighteen.

Eighteen floors had to be enough right? He pushed the door open and moved more slowly towards the edge. Seventeen floors and the ceiling. The wind rushed around him in a swirl.

"Jasper…please…" The voice was right behind him. He turned around and saw two arms flung around him. They were frail and delicate, thin and pale.

"Jasper it's not worth it. She wouldn't want this." The voice was Bella.

"I can't live without her Bella…" He whispered, gently pulling her arms away from him. She spun him around and stared at him for a second.

"She would have wanted to you move on." Bella whispered. "She loved you and was her love so horrible you fear love now?" Bella teased, trying to do anything to get one of best friends to not jump.

"I can't live without her Bells…I just can't…." He whispered. Bella nodded.

"Jasper. I know exactly what it's like. Edward was in that car too." Bella reminded her friend. Jasper stared at her for a second, realizing she was going through the same pain. Realizing that she was that much stronger then him, she still wore her engagement ring.

"I…" He didn't say a thing but let Bella pull his head down to her shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her, breaking down into heart racking sobs. Her shoulder was soaked but she just cradled his body as well as she could. Like he was a young child and she was his mother. She was cooing to him and calming him, stroking his back and hair.

"It will be ok…it'll be ok…" Bella whispered. His larger body was arched down to be able to wrap her so tightly in his embrace. His tears eventually faded his sobs ended. He didn't let go of her though, he just kept holding her and she just kept stroking his hair and head.

"Thank…" He started but she quieted him.

"Thanks for not killing yourself." She whispered. "I couldn't lose anyone else right now." She said and he nodded into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered and they stood like that, her cradling his body as the sunset behind them.


End file.
